


He's my ideal (As a matter of fact)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 11: My Guy [Mary Wells]❀❀❀The ride to Sam’s isn’t any different than usual — other than Blaine’s presence in the passenger seat of his Navigator — but Kurt feels anxiety twisting low in his stomach. He hasn’t introduced Blaine to his friends yet, not as his boyfriend, and in less than five minutes he’ll be introducing Blaine to not just Sam, but Quinn as well.Kurt loves his friends and he knows they wouldn’t tell anyone at McKinley if he didn’t want them to; yet, this thought doesn’t calm him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	He's my ideal (As a matter of fact)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before 2x19 "Rumours"

Kurt knows that Blaine trusts him, just as much as he trusts Blaine. It’s this fact that sends him to talk to Sam about his situation, asking if Blaine could know of it.

“You don’t have to say yes, I won’t be offended if you’d rather I don’t tell him, but he’s amazing with kids; he’d love to babysit them,” Kurt says, looking over at Sam where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed across from Kurt. Outside, Kurt can hear Sam’s siblings laughing as they play with Quinn.

McKinley is offering free ACT testing on Saturday — something they only get offered once in their four years at high school — and it’s an opportunity that they can’t miss. Unfortunately, this would mean hiring a babysitter since he, Quinn, and Sam would all be at McKinley for the day.

But Kurt had asked Blaine — with no context towards Sam nor his situation — if he could babysit this upcoming weekend. He’d said yes.

Sam looks down at his hands in his lap. Kurt’s giving Sam the chance to say yes to meeting Blaine in the possibility that he may babysit Sam’s little siblings this weekend. Kurt also knows that he’ll skip ACT testing to look after them if Sam doesn’t take him up on his offer. It’s more important that Quinn and Sam go there — Quinn since she needs a scholarship if she wants to go to any of the Ivy League schools on her list and Sam since he wouldn’t need to pay for the test — and Kurt is willing to skip for them. He’d just prefer not to, which is why he’s sitting here now, trying his best to convince Sam to give Blaine a chance.

“How about this,” Kurt starts, and Sam looks up at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “Blaine can come here tomorrow, with me, and you can talk to him about it. There’s no chance he’d tell anyone, I can vouch for him, and if you would still rather he didn’t stay and babysit on Saturday, that’s fine, too.”

Sam looks out the window, watching Quinn playing paddy cake with Stacey and Stevie. Breathing out his nose in a long exhale, Sam looks back at Kurt, “Okay, he can come over tomorrow.”

And so, with Sam’s permission, Kurt calls Blaine on his way home, explaining the situation and what he and Sam had talked about. Just as Kurt had expected, Blaine’s eager to help — he wasn’t lying when he said Blaine wouldn’t mind — and agrees to drive to Lima with Kurt the next day.

Kurt’s nightly routine goes by quickly and he’s just about to sit down on his bed when he picks up his phone and opens messages to Blaine’s name, typing what’s been on his mind.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


I trust you but I feel like I need to say this anyway, ⇦

Sam’s worried about this getting out ⇦

Quinn and I had to practically sign non-disclosure agreements ⇦ 

And I get why, it’d spread at McKinley like wildfire ⇦ 

  
But I just wanted to ask you not to tell anyone ⇦ 

I don’t think you would but,,, yeah ⇦

  
  


⇨ Don’t worry, I won’t speak a word of this

⇨ And you don’t have to worry about offending me by asking me stuff like that

⇨ Cause I know we trust each other, but this is about your friend’s trust 

⇨ You’re a really good friend, have I told you that?

  
  


Once or twice ;) ⇦

  
  


⇨ Clearly I need to up my game then hmmm....

  
  


Ha. ha. No. ⇦

You’re perfectly fine the way you are ⇦

  
  


⇨ Awww

⇨ I’m gonna go to bed now, goodnight, Kurt! I loveeee youuuu

  
  


I love you too, you dork ⇦

Sweet dreams <3 ⇦

  
  


⇨ Sweet dreams <3

  
  


* * *

  
  


The ride to Sam’s isn’t any different than usual — other than Blaine’s presence in the passenger seat of his Navigator — but Kurt feels anxiety twisting low in his stomach. He hasn’t introduced Blaine to his friends yet, not as his _boyfriend,_ and in less than five minutes he’ll be introducing Blaine to not just Sam, but Quinn as well.

Kurt loves his friends and he knows they wouldn’t tell anyone at McKinley if he didn’t want them to; yet, this thought doesn’t calm him. 

Reaching out and placing his hand on the center console, Blaine leaves his palm face-up, giving Kurt a choice. Sending Blaine a small smile, Kurt presses his hand over Blaine’s, linking their fingers. He’s beyond grateful for Blaine’s seemingly endless ability to read Kurt’s racing thoughts and offer him solutions to them, distractions.

They pull up to the motel too soon and Kurt pauses as he brakes, squeezing Blaine’s hand before he switches to park and grabs the keys. Steeling himself as he steps out, Kurt walks up to the sidewalk, locking his car behind him, and waits for Blaine to reach him before they walk together to the motel room.

Or not, Kurt thinks, as he sees his friends with Stacey and Stevie outside, using chalk to draw on the pavement.

Quinn spots them first, waving them closer and saying something to Sam, who looks up and smiles.

Reaching Quinn, he offers a hand to help her up, hugging her as she stands.

Pulling away from Quinn, Kurt takes a step back so he’s standing next to Blaine.

“Blaine, meet Quinn and Sam,” and this is it, “Quinn, Sam, this is Blaine, my _boyfriend._ ”

Quinn’s eyes widen at the word, looking at Blaine like he’s an entirely different person, and Sam raises his eyebrows in a comically surprised expression.

Breaking the silence, Quinn moves over to Blaine, giving him a quick but warm hug, leaning back and saying, “I don’t suppose I need to give you any warnings about hurting my boy.”

Blaine’s face goes red, mirroring Kurt’s, as he blushes, “No, ma’am.”

Quinn smiles, “Good. Just know we wouldn't be happy. Especially not my best friend, she’s from Lima Heights.”

Kurt groans, rolling his eyes, “Please don’t sic Santana on him, Quinn.”

Quinn just grins wider, stepping back to Stacey and Stevie as Sam moves to shake Blaine’s hand, “Hey, man. I won’t scare you off or anything but yeah, you _really_ don’t want to piss off Santana.”

“Okay,” Kurt interrupts, if we keep saying her name she’s gonna appear and I don’t know if I can mentally handle that today.”

Quinn snorts from where she’s sitting on the ground, helping Stacey color in… something.

Sam waves a hand in their direction, introducing Stacey and Stevie who both glance up and wave at Blaine, who waves back.

Unsure of whether or not Sam’s going to make a move on, Kurt rests a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “You can stay here and show off your art skills,” he grins when Blaine laughs, “I’ll go talk with Sam.”

“You will?” Sam echoes as a question.

“Yep,” Kurt says, giving Blaine a gentle push towards Quinn and walking towards the motel room’s door, looking over his shoulder to make sure Sam is following.

Kurt slips off his shoes — he chose the zippered boots today, thankfully — as Sam closes the door.

When Kurt looks up, he notices that Sam’s leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow in his direction, “Bro, you never told me you were dating.” 

Kurt feels his cheeks warm under Sam’s scrutiny, “It didn’t really come up.”

Sam pushes away from the door, walking to the mini-fridge and glancing back at Kurt, “Water?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Kurt says, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Sam returns with a bottle of water in his hand. Their positions mirror the other day’s.

“He seems nice,” Sam breaks the silence.

Kurt lets out a laugh, tension draining from the room, “You’ve barely spoken to him?”

Sam shrugs, “But he makes you happy, right?”

Kurt doesn’t even need to think before he responds, “Very.”

“That’s good. You deserve that.” Sam replies, sincere and touching.

“Thank you,” Kurt pauses, “You’re the first two people at McKinley to know we’re together.”

Sam hums, “I won’t say anything unless you ask me to. Neither will Quinn.”

Kurt smiles, grateful, “Thanks.” He sighs, “It’s not that I’m trying to keep it hidden, I just-”

“Trust me,” Sam says, waving a hand around the room, “I get it.”

Kurt nods, “Yeah.”

“But for the record,” Sam flips the tone, “I totally approve. Not that you’d _need_ my approval or anything but-”

Kurt cuts him off, ending his rambling, “It’s okay, I appreciate that.”

Sam points at the window, prompting Kurt to turn around and look outside, “And I think he’s already won Quinn over.”

Kurt smiles as he watches Stacey and Stevie work together on a drawing.

“I told you he’s good with kids,” Kurt’s expression is soft as he watches his boyfriend give Stevie a high five.

“They didn’t even warm up to Quinn that fast,” Sam mutters.

They sit there for a while, just watching them fondly, when Kurt says, “I always wanted siblings.”

“You have Finn, though,” Sam answers.

Kurt hums, decidedly _not_ thinking about what he’d said that night in the basement, “He tries, we both do. But we’ve never had siblings before, I think we’re both learning.”

“That’s good,” Sam says, meeting Kurt’s eyes as he turns back towards Sam.

“It is, most of the time,” Kurt stands up, ignoring Sam’s questioning glance, and walks to the door, opening it and calling out to Quinn and Blaine, “What kind of pizza do you guys want?”

“Pepperoni,” they call out at the same time, turning to grin at each other and high five. Kurt rolls his eyes and steps back inside.

“Dude, you don’t have to-” Sam starts.

Kurt shoots him a glare, “I’m hungry Sam. Are you really trying to get in the way of me and pizza?”

Sam sighs, flopping back down onto his bed.

Later they’ll talk about Saturday — Kurt’s sure Sam will let Blaine babysit his siblings — but until then, Kurt’s content to go out and spend time with Quinn and Blaine.

Stopping at the door to pull on his boots, Kurt calls out over his shoulder, “You coming?”

Sam groans but stands up anyway, grabbing the keys from the desk and following Kurt out the door.


End file.
